Watching Snowflakes
by Death by Fallen Star
Summary: After a few weeks of "going out", TK and Kari are both still confused about the whole "relationship" thing. Will one very cold night alone fix it? TaKari. 1 shot.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters TK or Kari from Digimon.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Watching Snowflakes**

Kari shivered as she felt the cold from outside some how get into the house again. It was snowing like crazy through her window, meaning it was _freezing_. She had on a light pink sweater, matching sweat pants, _two_ pairs of socks, and her trusty whistle on the outside of her sweater so the cold medal wouldn't touch her skin. Yet she was still curled up on the couch, shivering. She rubbed her cold fingers against her covered biseps, trying to heat them with friction. Not working. Another shiver broke through her.

She should've been up, looking for that freaking heater her mom put away so well in the summer, instead of freezing her but off on the couch. But a certain blond wouldn't hear of it. He insisted that he look for it. So that's what he was doing now.

"TK?" Kari called. "Did you find it?"

"Hold on!" he called back "I think I found it!"

She heard some clutter and something fall to the ground. She was about to call out to see if there was anything that broke, but TK beat her to it.

"It was nothing!" he yelled. She heard sme more clutter, and then the closing of a door, before TK stepped into her view with a fairly large heater. It was long and white, meaning he had to carry it with both his hands. No lights were on in the apartment - for the full moon outside was providing enough - so she couldn't make out all the details.

"Wha la." he smiled. He set the heater down and grabbed the cord coming out of it from the back. He lifted it up and said, "Where do I plug it in?"

"Right there." She pointed to the wall right next to him. He turned and bent down to plug in their soon to be warmer. He turned back to the heater and pushed a button on it before turning the dial all the way to the right. That meant it was all the way on high. "Yay." Kari barely perked.

TK chuckled as he stood back up and went to sit next to Kari on the couch. She had scooted closer to the heater and was now stick her socked feet in front of it in attempt to get them warmer.

"It's so cold!" She shivered again.

"Yeah..." TK barely said as he stood back up and went over to the window. He pushed the curtains back and gazed out at the falling snow.

Kari stood up, deciding her toes were warm enough, and walked over next to TK. "What is it?" she asked, looking out to snowflakes dancing around outside.

"Nothing, the snows just really..." his words trailed off.

"Cold?" she joked. He let out a laugh and let his eyes stare at her.

She blushed momentarily. Trying to think of something to say. "You want some hot chocolate?" was all she could think of.

TK rose an eyebrow. "You have chocolate in this house?" he asked, pretty much surprised.

"Well..." she smiled sheepishly. "_I_ do. Not that mom knows or anything." she chuckled.

He smiled and responded, "Well, then yes. I'd love some hot chocolate."

"Kay, hold on." She quickly darted out of the warming room and down the hall to her room.

TK sighed and leaned against the window sill, letting the warmth of the heater fill him. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about whatever travled through his mind. His thoughts wondered to Kari. He thought about how he had told her how he felt a few weeks back. She had said she felt the same, and they did decide to start going out. Except they weren't really _going out_ as much as just _seeing each other_. Which was true. All they ever did was hook up with the gang or hang out after school. They never held hands and they hadn't even kissed yet. It was kinda frusterating to him, but he knew it was just as much his fault as it was hers. If it even was hers at any fraction. He never brought up going to see a movie or going to a school dance or something, he just didn't know how to ask. In fact, he actually ended up here by Kari calling him and saying that she was lonely. Tai was at a soccer trip and her mom was visting there grandma's. So, she asked if he would come over. He did, obviously, but was for some reason really nervous. It wasn't like anything was going to happen... Right?

He nodded to hiself. Right.

Suddenly, Kari came back out, two white packets in her hands.

"Ta da!" she sang. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Nice." he laughed.

"Yep," she gave him a wink and walked over to the stove in their somewhat small kitchen. She set the packets down and started to look for a pot to boil the water in. TK leaned against the wall and stared at Kari somewhat fasinated.

"So," TK started. "You do know _how_ to make instant hot chocolate, right?" She shot him a look.

"Yes, TK." she grabbed a pan out of a cuboard and walked over to the sink. She filled the pot with water then set it on the stove to let it boil. Then she went over to another cupboard and grabbed out two coffe cups. She grabbed the packets from where she had left them and started to open one.

"I don't suppose you have marshmellows?" TK asked.

She dumped the contents of the pack into one of the cup and gave him a smirk. "They come in the packet."

"Score." He smiled.

"Yep." She opened the other packet and bored it into the other cup. When she was done, she sighed and leaned against the counter, staring at TK. "Thanks for coming over." She said.

He smiled and a tiny blush appeared on his face. "No problem."

"Your Mom was ok with it?" Kari tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, she said long as I was home by 12 it was fine." His smile shrank a little.

"Well, it's only ten, so we still got some time." Kari smiled reasuraling.

"Yep," he smiled back.

Akward silence...

"So..." Kari said, trying to think of a conversation to start.

"So..." TK agreeded.

Kari looked over to the stove to see the water in the pot was steaming. She went over and grabbed the pot by the handel. She turned off the stove and walked back over to the cups and slowly poured the water into the cups, making sure they were equall. She dumped the acsess water into the sink and put the pot in there too. She grabbed the cups by their handels and walked over to TK. She handed a cup to him and he took it with a smile a small "thank you".

TK started back to the living room and went over to the couch. He took a small sip of his drink in order to not completely burn his tounge. He sat his cup down on the coffe tabel then pulled the coffe tabel closer to the couch. Then he plopped down and turned himself to where his back was leaning against the arm rest and had one leg layed out on the couch and the other off the side.

Kari watched the whole thing with an eyebrow rose. Until he finally sat down, she noticed that he had moved the tabel to where he could easily grab his cup while sitting down. She took a sip out of her drink, wondering if she should sit down with him. They _were_ going out and all... but still... they hadn't really been intimate at all. So it would probably feel a little akward...

"You gonna sit or stand there the whole time?" TK asked, a funny smirk on his face.

Kari nodded and walked over to the couch and sat her cup near TK's. Now, when TK had asked her if she was going to sit, he thought she was going to sit at the other end of the couch. But she surprised him when she took a seat inbetween his legs, resting her head on his shoulder as she leaned into him. She put both her legs up on the couch and tried to turn her face away from him. TK could barely see a blush on her face, it almost matched his own. He akwardly wrapped his arms around her stomach and she set her hands on his.

"Comfy?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Yeah..." She sighed. She turned her head back over to the window and stared at the snowflakes that were still falling. The room was warmer now because of the heater, but she felt _alot_ warmer in TK's arms. She continued to stare blankly out the window, watching every snowflake dance.

TK was also looking out the window, trying to think of something to say. He figured that the two of them should probably talk about this whole relationship thing. Well, now was a good as time as any. The problem was on how to start...

"Kari?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

He paused. "You know how we've been kinda... _seeing_ each other for the past few weeks?" He flet her nodd. "Well, it's not like I'm mad about it or anything, but we don't really seem to..." His words trailed as he tried to think of the way to say the words.

"Show affection?" Kari finished for him.

TK felt somewhat weird now, seeing how she was probably already aware of this herself. "W-Well, I mean - "

"I'm sorry, TK." Kari suddenly said, cutting him off. He was about to differ, but she continued. "I don't mean to not show affeticon and such when we're in public. It's just kinda weird. I mean we've been friends for pretty much ever and everyone knows that. So it's kinda hard to figure out exactly what were suppose to do. I constantly find myself thinking, 'Should I hold his hand? Should I sit closer to him?', and all I do is sit there confused. So I guess that dosen't help." Kari sighed and lifted her head to see TK staring down at her with a wide smile. She rose an eyebrow curiously. "What?"

"I know _exactly_ how you feel," he told. "I'm _constantly_ wondering if I should put my arm around you or hold your hand. It's so confusing because I remember me wanting to do those things, but now that I can, it feels weird. I get so confused that I don't do anything." He laughed and Kari soon joined in. The two were laughing alot, and hadn't really noticed when Kari readjusted herself to where she now had her stomach leaning against his.

When they were done, they opened their eyes to see their new sitting poistion. They both soon had matching blushes. Kari slowly let a smile come across her face as she felt herself wanting to kiss him more then ever. She pushed herself up alittle to where she was only an inch from his face. TK didn't have to guess what she was doing, because he quickly filled the gap between them with his mouth locking with hers. Kari's heart fluttered fast. She wrapped her arms around TK's neck and tilted her head in order to deepen to kiss. TK agreed silently as his arms wrapped around her waist.

They stayed like that for a moment, before the two of them decided they needed to part. After they pulled away, they couldn't take there gazes of each other. Their breaths came out in pants for a few seconds.

TK smiled and said, "Well, that was nice."

Kari smiled in return. She finally looked away from him and layed back down onto him. Letting her arms stay around his shoulders as she layed her head down on the croock of his neck. She cuddeled up to him and let another sigh out.

"Very," she finally agreed.

She looked towards the window again, to see the snow was _still_ falling. She smiled.

"Snow's pretty..." TK said, resting his cheek on the top off her head.

"Wasn't I suppose to say that, then you go all clichque and say 'Not as prett as you', or something?" Kari joked.

"Well, why can't you say I'm pretty?" TK joked back.

"Cause that just sounds weird." She left out a laugh.

"Dork," TK mumbled.

"I heard that."

The two started to laugh again. Kari snuggled up closer to TK as he wrapped his arms around her.

They stared out the window again. Watching the neverending snowflakes.

**The End**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Well, here's my second Digimon 1 shot. Not as good as te first, but still. I kinda like it. I got inspired by the snowflakes falling outside my house and this just kinda popped into my head. And yet again, I didn't finish it till midnight. Lolx. Well, review please!

**Fin**


End file.
